


Short/Sweet

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Just a short piece, nothing too fancy.  Regina exerts her influence over Emma.





	

“Bringing someone to climax is…exhilarating.” Regina says as she moves her finger slowly down Emma’s stomach, knowing the blonde in on fire by her touch. “Knowing you have the power to make someone beg….to make them want to obey you…it’s a rush.” Her finger now circling Emma’s pussy, feeling her wetness as she moans in pleasure, wishing anything to have Regina’s tongue send her to bliss. Regina smirks and holds Emma’s thighs down as she whispers in her ear “I have that power over you Miss Swan, and I intend to fully exercise it” All Emma can do is moan as she looks at her Queen and trembles beneath her presence. Regina makes It look so easy but she knows it takes skill to tease Emma like that and keep hold of the magics binding Emma to the bed. Emma thought she had known desire, but there was nothing like her Queen’s tongue in her, kissing her and sucking on her clit. She relished her role as her Queen’s submissive, but every moment leading up to her climax was intense for her. It took all of her strength not to moan and beg for pleasure as Regina stripped right in front of her and move her hands up and down her body, lightly teasing herself into a soft moan before turning her attention to her submissive. “I wonder Miss Swan, how many times can I send you to the edge before your body can’t handle it and orgasms?” Regina gives Emma a soft lick and is pleased as Emma’s body shudders in reaction to the pleasure. “Not very long by just that lick!” “Emma, I am your Queen. You will do as I say…and I say you can’t cum until I tell you. And if you’re a good girl..” Regina leans into Emma and presses her body against the blondes and gives her a small kiss before whispering “….I’ll sit on you for as long as you like”


End file.
